goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
ItsNotDaVinny (VenicioM)
ItsNotDaVinny (Formally VenicioM) is a 13-year-old vlogger. He used to be a really popular knowable GoAnimator, with the creation of Caillou and Dora Gets Grounded Videos, and Original Content until May 10th, 2019 when his GoAnimate4Schools account expired and did not have too much money to buy an expensive subscription from Vyond, he is still active on Discord with a few GoAnimate Friends, He just quit for the expiring of his account, in July, he has turned into a cringy YouTuber, doing cringy stuff for views and for entertainment purposes. VenicioM's Retirement from GoAnimate (May 10th, 2019) On May 10th, 2019, He Has Decided to quit GoAnimate after his account expired because the Vyond Prices are Outrageously Expensive since Gary Lipkowitz became the new CEO of Vyond, When Working on a Collab by KingRay, the collab was made on VenicioM's account, after his expiration date, it was announced by VenicioM in a Discord DM Call, that he had another video to hurry up and finish, and after that, his account has been expired, but the video id of the whole collab was added into GoTest334's GA4S account and was finished through Vyond. After the video was released, it was announced by him on Twitter that he would be quitting Vyond forever, So then, he has decided to move on to his Fresh new channel with Smash or Pass videos, Funniest Kid Test Answers, Dumbest People On the Internet, etc. His last ever GoAnimate related project was a collab by KingRay called "KingRay's Grand Collab" featuring KingRay, GoTest334's, GreenAnimate, FunEditor4, Kevin Fan Animations, Brooklyn, Panimated, VenicioM, and Proj Grounded. The Start (April 17th, 2017, - October 31st, 2017) VenicioM Started GoAnimate on April 17th, 2017 on GoAnimate4Schools with a video that has been remained lost because it was a 14-day free trial before he got a paid subscription. A Couple of Original Content and Behavior Card Day Videos were made and then it grows up to the Caillou Gets Grounded and Dora Gets Grounded as well as violence that is way more Violent than the video most popular users make. As of September 2017, a lot of original content was made as the most popular video occurred to be Part 3 of GoAnimators VS. Troublemakers. With the 2nd being Luna Makes Luan Deaf/Grounded. A lot of Holiday Specials were made and A lot of Content gained over 10,000 views per video, depending on each video. November 1st, 2017 - March 17th, 2018 Nothing happened during this time as his most popular videos started getting more views and views and views, EVERY SINGLE DAY, and as of then, he has reached 10,000 Subscribers on YouTube for his fun content, His newest videos then such as Scrapped Trailers for Venicio The Movie and Gary Come Home has gotten about 1,000 views after a week of postal. Account Hack - March 2018 In Early March 2018, his account has been hacked by a guy in Poland, Venicio said according to an email he got from google, He said the guy has changed his name from VenicioM to VenicioF***, he also said the guy has deleted his latest videos and his oldest videos, the guy changed his about page on his channel to the following, "I'm VenicioMartinez, a mother****ker who sucks ***k, now go have g** s** and die XDDDDDDDDD". Venicio did not notice it until 2 days after his account got hacked, he said he was at school and wanted to show one of his teachers a new video he uploaded, when he realized his name changed to what the guy put, he quickly changed it back, and when he viewed his videos, he realized that half his latest video is gone, around 3:30 pm MT, he made a community post talking about what has happened, people such as Wolfgang made an announcement on it, Venicio changed his about page a week after his account hack. April 1st, 2018 - Late December 2018 VenicioM's April Fools Video has gotten up to 5,000 views in 2 weeks. and his 2 popular videos, "GoAnimators V.S Troublemakers Part 3" and "Luna Makes Luan Deaf/Grounded" has gotten up to 300,000 views and is still going up as of now. VenicioM has been getting lack of uploads lately, his original content has not been getting views, but his Grounded videos are, he did not know when he should do one of them or both. VenicioM still has been making videos but he has been uploading them a little later, he has not been active on YouTube. He has been getting a lack of views since September, but nothing has happened then. The Closure of his Account - December 26th, 2018 With the lack of views still, Venicio is still getting, on a discord server by NathanWin7587 he has told a ton of people about his lack of views, he posted an image on the server called "I quit", ArthurToons called Venicio "Nigor" and Venicio thought he was saying the n-word, Venicio called him the n-word even though ArthurToons did not say the n-word, Venicio Left the server and SketchDeon106 was constantly messaging him saying, "I saw what you did you bastard" and started a fight calling each other racist slurs. VenicioM was deleting all his videos while NathanWin7587 downloaded most of his content. ItsBrooklynJthill, one of VenicioM's friends who has been featured in videos was in a call with ArthurToons, SketchDeon106 & NathanWin7587, Brooklyn said ArthurToons said "he can suck my p****" and Sketch is still fighting with VenicioM until he closed his discord account. Brooklyn told VenicioM all the info they were saying, the next day, they were at it again. until is stopped a day later. January 2018 - May 10th, 2018 VenicioM came back on a brand new fresh account, and he was still posting videos as normal, All his content that Nathan saved was reuploaded but was not getting as many views as he was before. nothing much has happened with him, but he still was making videos as usual. May 10th, 2018 - Present VenicioM was part of a collab with KingRay called "KingRay's Grand Collab" when his account expired, not only was half of the collab was done, but he quit GoAnimate but would still be around on discord. The Collab was not posted until 2 months later and they have been working on it for 3 months. After the collab was posted, VenicioM updated and changed his YouTube a lot with new videos that are not GoAnimate with the first-ever video being "Funniest Kid Test Answers". GoAnimate Central Discord Server VenicioM was a full-time moderator in the Official GoAnimate Central Discord Server by Fartnoise9 with over 2000 members until September 21st, 2019. He announced that he left every single DM and server on Discord except for his own because he feels really disturbed and embarrassed about the stuff being posted in discord servers and that he does not want to be added back. One of the reasons is that a person named Kanwn kept on calling venicio that he has the smallest PP in the world. Venicio did not care but when he kept on saying that over and over, it got really annoying so Venicio told him to stop and to shut the f*** up. Venicio also mentioned to Tbone Animate that is the photos that people were sending in GA Central. Retirement from YouTube (October 5th, 2019) On October 5th, 2019, VenicioM annouced that he would be retiring from YouTube and leaving all social medias except for Instagram, the video can be viewed here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krnzNUzoxxs. VenicioM Changed his profile photo to a black and white scribble with the brand name "Supreme" on it. He privated all his videos and removed his playlists, he deleted his Twitter and Reddit accounts and lefted every single Discord server and unfriended all his friends on Discord and deleted his own server. His instagram has turned into a personal account that is left public and it is also where he can follow his friends from school. VenicioM annouced that he is leaving YouTube do to lack of inspration. He made 3 videos and they came out like crap and he said that it takes 4 days for him to make a single 8 minute video from start to finish. VenicioM also said that he wants to hang out with friends like an actual teen instead of being on the internet every day. He also quit so he can be ready for high school next year when he becomes a Freshman, he does not want the internet to get into the way, and he also does not want to flunk out of school and get out of not doing homework, because that has happened before and he does want it to happen again. Venicio said it was fun being in the GoAnimate community, he had became friends with popular GoAnimators and he actaully had fans, but as of now, VenicioM will be missed and he will be remembered by some GoAnimators. Came Back to Discord, GoAnimate Central and New Channel in Progress'' On October 14th, 2019 VenicioM made a comment on his Retirement Video on his old channel and said he was coming back to Discord along with a new VenicioM Hashtag. VenicioM came back to GoAnimate Central on November 5th, 2019 and people already knew that he had came back to Discord, as well as the owner of the server Fartnoise9. His name on discord is ItsNotDaVinny, also the name of his new YouTube channel in development for the beginning of 2020. You Can Subscribe to his current channel here https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdbyAuNAE7hUt-xsaN3hW1A. New Channel On January 29th, 2019, ItsNotDaVinny published his first video on his brand new channel, and on that same day, He posted a video on his old channel called "Subscribe to my New Channel!" so his old viewers from that channel can subscribe to his fresh new channel, he will be posting Vlogs and Reactions, His First Vlog is called "My NEW Laptop!", and he features some of his school friends and later in the video, he opens a new computer. and more videos will come on the way.